


双黑组

by childstone



Series: 不普通的521 [1]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 怎么，没见过黑吃黑吗？





	双黑组

“谢金，嗯……哈……你给我撒开……老子……保证……嗯啊……不打断你的手！”  
“东东~这时候就别这么凶了……”  
“你……你TM被铐住双手……哼……试试！”  
谢金不知道今天发什么疯，从网上买了一副手铐，趁李鹤东没注意就给他铐上了，看着李鹤东把手铐挣得哐哐响，谢金不由得捏了一把冷汗，幸好手铐质量不错，内圈还有内衬，即使李鹤东这么用力去扯手腕也只是红了一点。  
还有什么比爱人倒在床上任人宰割更让人兴奋的呢？即使李鹤东被摁倒在床上，两条腿也没打算就这么放弃挣扎，一脚踹在了谢金胸口，又在大腿上补了一脚。  
但谢金也不是普通人，那可是一枪打在别人身上眼睛也不眨一下的主，挨了两脚硬是没动，依旧朝李鹤东扑过去。  
”你身上Alpha的信息素快散了，我来给你补一点儿。“  
李鹤东，道上让人闻风丧胆的某黑帮老大，任谁都以为是个绝顶的A，其实是个Beta，由于没人闻过他的信息素的味道，因此对他赞赏有加，毕竟得是多厉害才会不屑于用信息素去压制对方啊！  
只能说不怕不知道，就怕你脑补。  
“我......才不要什么......艹你轻点儿......“  
谢金松了嘴上的力道，伸舌舔了舔被欺负得发红的乳尖，引来李鹤东一声闷哼。  
李鹤东闻不到，谢金的信息素已经浓到要凝成实质，通过他的毛孔渗进他体内，隐隐勾出他的欲望。  
Beta的身体并不是特别适合承欢，谢金拿出了早已准备好的润滑剂，抹在手指上，找到股缝间那个隐秘的小口，吻上李鹤东的唇，手指就探入了一张一合的后穴。  
“嗯......”李鹤东从鼻子里哼出一声呻吟，惹得谢金又把手指探入一个指节，轻轻抽动，股间沾了些润滑剂，泛着光引诱着某人。  
谢金自认从来不是个隐忍克制的人，于是空闲的一只手便揉捏起他的臀瓣来，充满弹性的触感让他的下体硬的发痛，于是手指进出的速度慢慢加快，发出黏腻的水声，昭示着它对于之后的扩张有了充足的准备。  
等到三指能进出小穴还能看见里面媚红的肠肉时，谢金抽出了手指，惹得李鹤东微微掀开眼皮看了他一眼。  
谢金冲他一笑，下身却毫不留情地插入了他思念甚久的小洞。  
“嗯……”李鹤东被拉至头顶的双手暗自握成拳头，呼吸也突然变得粗重了许多，“等……呼……”  
谢金像是故意要气他一样微微动了动腰，“可是我还有这么多没进去呢……东东……”  
“你TM别叫我东……”李鹤东话还没说完，就被谢金猛一挺腰的动作给打断了，“艹……你别……嗯啊……”  
“我不动了，不动了……”谢金感受着下体被包裹的紧致感，抱住李鹤东，忍住冲刺的欲望。  
等到胀痛感稍退，李鹤东在谢金怀里有些羞赧地挣扎了一下，“你放开……”  
谢金松开搂住他的胳膊，拿过一个枕头垫在李鹤东股下，把他两条腿挂在自己臂弯，就开始大力挺动。  
李鹤东皱着眉，仰头喘息，被贯穿的感觉让他有些畏惧地向上逃离，却被谢金拖了回来，进入得反而更深了。  
突然李鹤东的身体变得紧绷，但手铐限制了他的双手，使他难以逃离谢金强硬的进入，嘴里也含糊不清地说道：“嗯啊……别……那里不行……啊……哈……太大了……”  
谢金弯下腰，把李鹤东的腿折到胸前，舔了舔李鹤东因为呻吟而微张的唇，“哈……宝贝儿咬得真紧……”随后就冲着那一点顶弄起来。  
李鹤东眼角挂着泪珠，由于快感的冲击而皱着眉毛，衬着微红的脸颊，谢金认为，这他最为生动的表情，当然也是他最喜欢的，而且，任何人都看不到，是只属于他的动人表情。  
“嗯……啊…………”李鹤东的理智已经完全被情欲扑灭，呻吟声也越来越大，“谢……谢金……”  
“嗯？”谢金舔着他的耳廓，低声应道，但李鹤东似乎只是无意识地喊了他一声，于是谢金抽出肉棒，居高临下地看着他。  
情欲突然被打断的李鹤东睁开了眼睛，泪眼婆娑地看向谢金，微张的嘴唇泛着诱人的粉色。  
“东东~你求我~”  
“滚……”李鹤东有气无力地翻了他一个白眼。  
谢金则是拿下体在穴口轻轻蹭着，探入一点便抽出，引诱的意味不言而喻。  
“哼……唔……”李鹤东有些受不住这种浅尝辄止的感觉，眼睛一闭脑袋甩向一边，“你爱做不做！”  
“总是这么嘴硬，”谢金也没为难他，一挺身又整根埋入李鹤东体内，“这里倒是软得很……”  
“艹，你怎么这多废……哈啊……”  
“东东……叫我的名字……”谢金感受到李鹤东身体的变化，知道他快要到了，于是压着他的腿用力地抽插着，还时不时去碰一碰他挺立的性器。  
“谢金……谢金……给我……”李鹤东已经被欲望控制，嘴里开始冒出些胡言乱语，对于谢金也是言听必从。  
也就这时候乖一点了，谢金心想，但还是握住了李鹤东的阴茎，随着自己抽插的动作撸动着。  
双重快感的刺激下，李鹤东很快就射了出来，白浊大多射在了他的肚子上，谢金的手上也沾了一些，但他也无心去管了，也没有耐心再去等李鹤东高潮的余韵过去，忍受着穴肉的紧缩，把他的腿放在肩膀上开始疯狂挺动，顶出李鹤东破碎不堪地呻吟声来，“慢……慢啊……谢金……慢……”  
“东东，你里面咬得太紧了，嗯啊……像是要榨干我一样……”  
谢金发狠似地动了十几下，释放在李鹤东体内，滚烫的精液烫得李鹤东哑着嗓子呻吟了一声，自己觉得不妥，又咬住下唇，堵住了声音。  
谢金放下了他的双腿，抽出纸巾擦拭干净李鹤东身上的精液才去擦自己手上沾着的东西，拍了拍李鹤东的大腿，“东东要把我给你的东西好好含住哦~”  
李鹤东想抬腿踹他一脚，奈何两腿软绵绵地使不上力，只能瞪了他一眼，以示不满，“你把这破玩意儿给老子解开！”  
“你不会以为这样就结束了吧？”谢金嗅了嗅空气中的枫糖浆味道，被自己信息素甜得揉了揉鼻子，幸好他闻不到啊……  
谁能想到他堂堂Alpha的信息素是这种甜到发腻的味道呢？不知道的还以为他偷糖吃了呢。  
所以谢爷在道儿上也是从来以不拿信息素压人而闻名的，当然后来这一帮小弟发现自家A到炸的老大是Beta，以及另一帮小弟发现自家A到另一种程度的炸的老大的信息素居然这么甜都是后事了，这事给他们留下的打击大到两位老大宣布在一起的时候，他们都能波澜不惊地准备婚礼了，也许这就是成长叭。  
啧，521还有好长时间呢……


End file.
